


Arrows For Bullets

by Numisma (InTheTatras)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-12
Updated: 2004-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheTatras/pseuds/Numisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would you take a bullet for the one you love? Would the one you love, let you? Would you have regrets? Would a human ever take a bullet for a hanyou? SPOILERS for 2nd movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrows For Bullets

Everything is hazy.  
Tuned out, and hazy.

Except for your voice,  
screaming out my name,  
hoarse from overuse.  
It's all I hear.  
You're all I see.

Everything else shudders to a stop,  
as the human blood in my veins throbs from the sudden shock.  
It's not painful, not really.  
The pain is centralized to just one spot.  
A spot I cannot ignore entirely,  
and hopefully  
I'll be unconscious, or dead,  
before it can spread.

Such gorgeous, celestial material envelops me, as I am pinned against you.  
I feel like I have wings, almost, the way it feathers out from my back.

The horrific look in your eyes.... no, no!  
Please, it's only what I owe you for so many times.  
Countless times, when you protected me, whether or not I wanted it.

The air is filled with your screams. Why don't you understand?  
You took damage for me.  
You risked your life for me.  
Even if you can't tell me with words, I can tell.  
Don't die for me.  
Live for me.

That's why this blissful expression is all I can show you right now, my voice barely a whisper.  
No matter how soft it gets, I know you can hear me.

It's only fair. Back in my world, it is honorable to take a bullet for someone you love.  
Here there are no bullets. So I'll take this arrow of souls, for you.  
How tragic,  
such an embrace between us and hearing my name called out with such emotion,  
yet under such unprecedented circumstances.

It's only fair, that I take this arrow, my very own arrow, for you.

And everything is fading.  
There is the sick scent of sakura, veiled around us in a fluttering, cascading curtain.

I can't see anymore.

"Kagome!"


End file.
